


Zadkhu Mabarzul u Mamaglul

by lferion



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 1k Gigolas, Dwarves, Khazâd November, M/M, Temper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Glóin has a temper





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana & Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking. Title means 'Line of Temper' (literally 'line of that which has been heated and cooled').
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://lferion.tumblr.com/post/153806122780/khazad-november-gloin) on Tumblr for Day 14 of Khazâd November.

* * *

Glóin had a temper as fiery as his beard was magnificent. Everyone knew that. Most of the time his wrath was swift to kindle and almost as swift to go out, a flash of shouting and unconsidered words, and then abashed apologies if he'd gone over a line, a nod or forehead touch if that was more fitting, or no acknowledgement at all if none seemed warranted. Rarely was his ire slow to burn out, but when that happened, he would bear the grudge long and long, not poking or fanning the flames except when confronted with or reminded of the source, but not quenching them either. Those coals slumbered with heat in their core: the loss of Erebor, the insults Men and Elves paid his race and their kings and their families, accountants who falsified their accounts, cheaters at dice.

When Gimli sent word of the restoration of the King to the throne of Gondor, and oh, incidentally, he'd pledged his troth to the heir to the Woodland Realm, Glóin was by turns incandescent with rage, shouting and stomping and only not throwing or breaking things because of his own healing injuries from the battles in the North, burning cold and long with rekindled insult — goblin mutant indeed! — and a fleeting, sneaking crogglement tinged with happiness for Gimli. Eventually he settled a bit, love for and trust in his son cooling the rage by degrees, warming the icy contempt from killing to merely bitter, giving him space to think and not just feel.

What finally settled the matter was realizing that Thranduil would be even more upset than Glóin was, with likely fewer reasonable outlets for his feelings. Gimli was a noble certainly, of the line of Durin direct, but Legolas was a prince. Done well for himself on that score, his boy had. Very well indeed. Even if his prince was an Elf.


End file.
